Forgotten Memories
by Emma1-0Love
Summary: For some reason Saya's visions are becoming more frequent and she can't stop them and there's a new transfer student at her school that will help her fight the Elder Bairn, wanna know, it's of course our dear liitle Kagome-chan. Bad summmary, oh well.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Blood-C**

**The whole chapter is mostly from episode 2 of Blood-C. Spoilers in later chapters and maybe this one. Enjoy!**

_Darkness_

That was all she could see, but as she looked closer she saw something bright getting closer. As it got closer she could distinguish things about it: it was a human figure or more specifically, a female. Nothing else could be seen, it was too bright to distinguish the figures features, but she could still see it was a female by the way the body was shaped.

Suddenly she heard something and it seemed too come from the female figure, but she didn't hear what she said. She listened closely, it was much louder this time but it wasn't clear enough to understand. As she strained her hearing even more, she heard it.

"Saya!" she heard it loud and clear, she was about to ask who the figure was, but was interrupted by a bright flash of light.

* * *

><p>"Mmm"<p>

Rustling was heard, a young girl seemed to be waking up from her deep slumber. Slowly she opened her eyes as she tried to adjust them to the bright sun light. It was time for her to wake up. As her mind started to wake up, she thought about something, _was that just a dream or another vision. _When she finished that thought, she started to get up slowly, taking her time. When she noticed what time it was, she smiled, it seems like she didn't wake up late. She stood up as carefully as possible; you see she's a very clumsy person.

Looking closely at her you could see that she has long wavy, black hair, it went all the way down to her butt. Her name was Saya Kisaragi.

Her thoughts were still on the dream, but she let them go as she started to get ready.

* * *

><p><em><span>It's so nice out today<span>_

_The mountains are green, and I did my morning without oversleeping._

Saya stops singing and bows goodbye to the shrine. As soon as she starts going down the steps she starts singing again.

_My laundry's done, too._

_I'm worried it might start to rain, but Father says it won't._

_So it's okay. So it's okay._

"It's okay, huh?" suddenly someone questions.

She stops surprised and starts looking around for the culprit listening to her. She finds him; he seems to be watering his plants.

"F-Fumito-san?" Saya asked embarrassed all of a sudden.

The culprit now known as Fumito, is a young man in mid-twenties, he has dirty blond hair and seems to be wearing a café uniform. Of course he's wearing it because he works in one.

"I-I'm so embarrassed…" Saya says

"Why? It was a cute song! '_But Father says it won't so it's okay_'" Fumito said while getting out a tea cup from a cabinet. "Anyway, your Father even shows up in your songs, huh?"

And the conversation kept on going like that until it was her time to go to school.

* * *

><p>*footsteps*<p>

_Guimauve, Guimauve._

_It's a strange name._

_It's sweet and mysterious, and fluffy._

Saya suddenly stopped walking for some reason.

_*Flashback*_

"_They say that guimauve feels just like touching a certain thing." Fumito said while making the guimauve_

"_What is it?" Saya asked._

"_Yeah, what could it be." Fumito answers_

_*End of Flashback*_

Saya thinks about something.

"I wonder what it feels like touching…" she asked herself, but then she suddenly sees a dog just sitting there, so she gets close to it. Once she was in front of him she slowly moves her hand and tries to pet him, but as her hand gets closer the dog starts backing away. Yet they never looked away from each other. When she's almost there the dog then suddenly goes off. Saya is surprised by this and watches him leave. After a while she realizes that she's going to be late and starts to run towards school.

* * *

><p>Seems like Saya barley made it and she looks out of breath.<p>

"Good Morning!" Saya says as she starts walking towards her seat.

"What was it today?" a girl with short, light brown hair with a small braid on the right side of her face, named Nene Motoe, asked.

"A dog…" Saya answered.

"Another abandoned dog?" A girl that looks exactly the same as the first one, but with the braid on the left, named Nono Motoe, asked.

"I don't think it was abandoned. But it was alone…" Saya said.

"So then, it would be abandoned." Someone else answered for her, a girl with short bluish hair named Yuka Amino.

"No, it was too calm to be. It was really bold." Saya said.

"Was it a big dog?" Nene asked.

"It was small" Saya answered.

"A puppy?" Nono asked.

"Smaller than that. Its fur had a strange pattern…" Saya answered her.

"Like what?" a male voice asked.

"Good morning, class rep."

"Morning." A boy named Itsuki Tomofusa said to Saya. He had short light brown hair and wore glasses. "I'd be even happier if you'd use my name." he said.

"I think I also call you Class Rep Tomofusa..." Saya said truthfully

"No, that's not what I mean." Itsuki said awkwardly.

Suddenly Nene appeared, "Itsuki-chan makes a wild pitch!" she exclaims.

"Saya-chan isn't even interested in catching it." Nono said.

"Nah, when they're that good at ignoring you, it actually makes you want to try harder." Itsuki says while cleaning his glasses.

"Way to go, class rep!" Nono and Nene exclaim at the same time.

Saya is clueless about what they're talking about. But then the door to the classroom is opened.

"Time for homeroom." The female teacher, Kanako Tsutsutori, says as she closes the door.

Then the other door opens and a male student by the name of Shin'ichiro Tokizane enters the classroom.

"You just barely made it." Kanako-sensei says.

"I'm sorry" Tokizane said, he didn't really seem to care.

"That apology of yours just barely keeps you out of trouble, too." Kanako-sensei says and everyone laughs at what she says.

When Tokizane sits down he looks back toward Saya, and she notices this so she says, "Good morning." Tokizane seemed surprised by this but doesn't greet her back and just turns back around. Saya just stares not knowing why he didn't answer, but she was broken out of her thoughts when Kanako-sensei started talking.

"Alright students, it seems like we have a new transfer student today." Everyone seemed quite surprised for some reason when Kanako-sensei announced this. "You can come in now." She called.

It was quiet at the moment no one made a sound, for some reason they didn't know what to do. Slowly the door opened. No one looked away; everyone had their eyes on the person on the entrance. Standing there was an average size girl, her hair was long and silky, it was black as the night sky, but what caught everyone's attention were her eyes, they were bright blue, they almost seemed like water. The one that was staring the most was Saya, for some reason she got a weird feeling, she feels like she knows her somewhere, but where?

Slowly the young girl started walking toward the teacher.

"Would you please write your name on the board and introduce yourself." Kanako-sensei told her.

The girl moved her head up and down saying yes and so she started to write her name with the chalk. When she finished she dusted off her fingers and then bowed to everyone.

"Konnichiwa, my name is Kagome Higurashi and I would like to get along with everyone, thank you." The girl now identified as Kagome, said.

Suddenly people started chatting away on the new girl saying things like '_why she's here'_ or '_how can someone transfer in the middle of the year'_. Kagome didn't really pay attention to them, the only person she was focusing on was Saya, and luckily no one noticed this.

"Silence!" everything went quiet, "Now where should I sit you Higurashi-san" It was Kanako-sensei, she seemed to look around and try to find an empty spot….._Ah, found one_, she thought. "Why don't you sit behind Tokizane-san, Tokizane-san please raise your hand, and we'll begin the lesson.

"Hai" Kagome said. She looked for this Tokizane person and when she finally found him she started to walk toward her desk. She didn't seem to notice the stare coming from him. He, for some reason couldn't stop looking at her. And like that, class begun.

* * *

><p>"Aaaaaahhhhh" everyone said when they looked at Saya's lunch, it looked delicious. It was lunch time everyone was sitting outside.<p>

"Amazing. Did you make this yourself, Kisaragi-san?" Itsuki asked Saya.

Saya looks at him and shakes her head in a no answer. "Fumito-san made them for me." Saya answers him.

"Fumito-san?" Itsuki questioned.

"You know Café Guimauve, right?" Nene asks Itsuki. "Yeah. It's the only café in town." he answers.

"It's the only place that's even remotely like a coffee shop." Nene says.

"He owns it." Saya says.

"Why is he making your lunch?" Itsuki questions Saya.

"In high school, he was an underclassman to my father." She tells him.

"I feel like he's much younger than your father..." He says.

"Apparently, they didn't attend at the same time." Saya says. "I see." He says.

"Good for you Itsuki-chan!" Nono exclaims. "You still have a shot, Itsuki-chan." Nene joined in as well.

And the conversation went on with Saya not having a clue on what they're saying.

Later in the conversation, Saya sees a young female walking around, that female is Kagome, so Saya decides to go up to her since she looks lonely.

Kagome was just walking around school, just trying to find something to do. It seemed like there weren't that many people around and she knew why. The only reason she transferred there was because she's looking for a specific somebody and that somebody is...

"Higurashi-san!" someone just called out her name, she looked around and found that it was Saya, she was running up to her, but all of a sudden she fell over nothing, _she's even worse than me_, Kagome thought. When Saya got up and was finally there Kagome said "Konnichiwa, Kisaragi-san."

"Ah, konnichiwa Higurashi-san. I just wanted to ask you if you would like to sit with us, it's just that you were all alone and well…" Saya said.

Kagome just smiled at her and thought, _ah, how cute_. "It's alright Kisaragi-san, I wouldn't want to impose, maybe some other time." Kagome said.

"Okay, have you eaten yet, I have some extra food if you would like some." Saya told her smiling.

"Actually I just ate, but I know a certain someone who hasn't." Kagome told her.

Saya blinked quizzically and asked, "Really, who?"

Kagome just smiled and whispered into her, "Tokizane-san. So why don't you ask him if wants lunch, actually he's right over there."

Saya looked over, Kagome was right, he was just walking around. Saya turned back towards Kagome and said, "Are you sure you don't want anything, I have plenty for everyone, see." She showed her the food she was holding.

"I'm quite positive Kisaragi-san, now why don't you go to Tokizane-san, he might be a little hungry right now." Kagome said.

"If you're sure, alright then I'll see you around Higurashi-san." Saya said waving goodbye to Kagome and running towards Tokizane.

"Such a cute girl, still remaining so innocent after all that happens." Kagome said to herself while waving to Saya and walking away. The last thing she saw was Tokizane eating the food Saya gave to him.

* * *

><p>"You went to the archive?" Saya asked. It was night time and Saya already arrived at the shrine to continue her duties.<p>

"Yes." Her father answered.

"Were you looking for something?" She asked her father.

While looking at a book, Saya's father said, "The one who named them the Elder Bairns… It's not recorded in any of the books. But it's certain that, as the name suggests, they have fed on men for a long time."

"Fed on man…"

"Since you've fought them, you know this better than anyone." Father continued. "They're strong." He said.

"Yes."

"And the only thing that can defeat them is…" he said.

"The sacred blade." Saya continued for him. "Yes." He said.

"Your mother also fought the Elder Bairns with the sacred blade, and fell to them." He told Saya.

"I will not fail. I will defeat the Elder Bairns and protect you. And everyone else!"

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere else<strong>

"Seems like I already found you S-a-y-a-chan. Let's just see if you're strong enough to brake from his hold." A voice said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Blood-C**

**Recap**

"_You went to the archive?" Saya asked. It was night time and Saya already arrived at the shrine to continue her duties._

"_Yes." Her father answered._

"_Were you looking for something?" She asked her father. _

_While looking at a book, Saya's father said, "The one who named them the Elder Bairns… It's not recorded in any of the books. But it's certain that, as the name suggests, they have fed on men for a long time."_

"_Fed on man…"_

"_Since you've fought them, you know this better than anyone." Father continued. "They're strong." He said._

"_Yes."_

"_And the only thing that can defeat them is…" he said._

"_The sacred blade." Saya continued for him. "Yes." He said._

"_Your mother also fought the Elder Bairns with the sacred blade, and fell to them." He told Saya._

"_I will not fail. I will defeat the Elder Bairns and protect you. And everyone else!"_

_**Somewhere else**_

"_Seems like I already found you S-a-y-a-chan. Let's just see if you're strong enough to brake from his hold." A voice said._

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier That Day<strong>

_Wow, school everywhere will be the same no matter what, boring and confusing_, Kagome thought. School had just ended and everyone was walking out, throughout the whole day no one talked to her and she knew the reason. _Sooner or later someone's curiosity is going to get the better of them_, she thought. She just strolled calmly towards the exit. When she was out of the school grounds, she walked towards the right. Minutes passed before someone stopped her by getting a hold of her shoulder. She turned to see who it was and smirked, _guess someone was just too curious to leave me alone. And like they say, 'curiousity killed the cat'._

"May I help you, Tokizane-san?" Her head tilted towards the side slightly.

He seemed to have done a total personality flip. In school, he acted calm and carefree, but now he looked plain evil, he showed all his emotions through his face. Kagome's smirked just widened.

"Let's just cut to the chase. Why are you here?" He sneered out.

"Hmm, can't a person just come and move to this peaceful place."

"You know very well what I'm talking about. Nothing is supposed to change, so any reason why he didn't tell us about you?" He asked.

"And who ever said he hired me?" He looked surprised at her response. "Here, I'll let you in on a little secret." Kagome said, leaning up to whisper in his ear. "Reason I'm here is because… well I can't tell you because it's a secret silly." She giggled out, getting out of his personal space.

"Woman, just answer…" He was cut off by her. "Ah! Sorry Tokizane-san, but it looks like it's time for me to leave. Bye, bye Tokizane-san." With that she broke into a run.

"Wait… Tsk, looks like I'll have to talk to her again tomorrow." He said, walking away when he saw her figure disappear.

* * *

><p><em>This place will get rid of my boredom<em>, Kagome thought. She was on her way to her 'home', the streets were to empty for her liking. Something was amiss, she was on guard but she looked calm at the same time. Then she felt it, something was hiding behind one of the houses.

"I know you're there, so why don't you just come out." She announced. All of a sudden, there was the sound of bells and it seemed to be getting closer to her.

"What do we have here, a lost little girl." A masculine voice stated. It looked to be a man dressed in priest clothes, but the odd thing was that it didn't have any eyes or nose, only a mouth.

Kagome scoffed, "And whoever said I'm lost." The 'man' just grinned. "Ah, such a brave little girl. Normally people would have run away from me by now, but they never really get far."

"As you can see I'm not normal." She looked at him coldly, not showing an inch of emotions.

He started laughing like a maniac. "You are either very brave or an idiot. How about we play a little game of cat and mouse, I'll be the cat and you'll be the mouse."

"Sorry to inform you mister, but I don't feel like playing today." Kagome said waving him off.

The 'man's' grin turned into a frown. "What makes you think I'll let you go, girl." Kagome ignored him and started to walk away.

This made the 'man' got angry. "Don't ever turn your back on your enemy." He said, launching himself at her. Suddenly there was a bright pink light, the 'man' screamed out in pain. "You little bitch! What did you do?" His whole right arm was gone, turned into dust.

"Like I said, I don't feel like playing today." She said calmly. "And I just purified your arm, so unless you want to be completely purified, leave."

The 'man' looked shocked. "A miko." He whispered out.

"Now go, and tell your friends that I have come back for Saya." She simply stated before leaving. When she looked back the 'man' was already gone.

The night passed slowly, she knew Saya was fighting by now. Her thoughts were on what happened today, from now on she's going to need to take her sword. Now that the Elder Bairns know that she's there, they're going to start attacking her. No matter where she is, they will want her dead. She sighed; maybe it wasn't such a good idea to reveal herself. She wasn't even supposed to speak to anyone there, only Saya, the Elder Bairns, and the one responsible for Saya's imprisonment. Yet she couldn't help herself, so she allowed the boy, Tokizane, to speak to her. Even though they were only rude questions, which he shouldn't be asking. Looking at the bright side, she found a new friend, that is if he starts trusting her instead of hating her.

Ah, so much to think about, but for now it was her time to sleep.


End file.
